Toddler punishment
by PrincessaScarlettCarson
Summary: Bella's been wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy out of line. now its up to carlisle and esme to handdle her warning may contain spanking and bad languge mentions of pjo
1. Chapter 1

IDOA ex plot WILD POKE THONG {Camp Joke} 3 Ari

"Bella,now,Please. Not another word." Carlisle said

"How about 7? I HATE YOU YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I yelled knowing he AND Esmé could hear me. I stomped over to the corner he wanted me in.

"I love you Bella." he whispered just loud enough for me to hear I could hear the hurt in his voice.

3 Hours earlier

Alice and Carlisle were dragging me around the mall. She dragged me into Prada and pushed me into the dressing room. I tried on 22 skirts 33 blouses 25 tank tops 17 pairs of pants 40 pair of shoes and 15 dresses. Alice threw a frilly pink dress at me and that's when I broke. I refused so she called Carlisle over. Carlisle begged me to try it on and promised that right after we'd go home. I started screaming my head off. Carlisle picked me and brought me to the car. I buckled up in the back seat as Alice put the rest of the bags in the trunk. She got in and threw my purse at me. Carlisle started to lecture me so I grabbed my iPod and started playing Welcome to my life by simple plan. As soon as we got back Carlisle sent the kids to go visit the Denali's. Carlisle told me to go sit in the corner and that's the beginning.

Esmé's gental voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, Honey, come here please" Esmé said.I quietly walked over to Esmé and Carlisle.

"Carlisle I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. I love you papa, I love you Momma." I said quietly

"We love you to you know you're gonna be punished right?"Carlisle said as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Yea I know."I responded.

"Bella have you ever been spanked?" Esmé asked.

"No."I said mortified.

"You know your behavior was completely unexceptionable right? I think it was triggered because you never had much of a childhood living with Renée. We have decided on your punishment. Your going to be treated like a baby for about a month and during that you will be fed changed dressed and bathed by Esmé or myself. Esmé and I are the only ones who can bathe you. You will sleep in a crib and questions?" Carlisle said

"What about in public?"I questioned

" You will wear dresses to hide you pretty little diapers. When in the car you will be in the back seat in a car seat no madder where we are going. You can talk no higher than an infants vocabulary. IF you behave well you will get privileges back if you don't behave well you will be punishment will be a spanking or a time out if you get a spanking you will get more time added to your will crawl or be carried everywhere except in public." Carlisle replied.

I took a deep breath and said ok. Carlisle carried my upstairs and Esmé followed. They but my diaper on me and put me in a puffy dress. Carlisle and Esmé took me to the garage and Esmé put me in a car seat in the back of the Volvo and Carlisle got in his Mercedes. Esmé and I went to the supermarket and got baby formula and food and a baby food maker. OH god this is gonna be a long month I thought to my self. When we got home Carlisle was waiting for me in the newly decorated nursery. They fed me dinner and gave me a bath. Esmé put me in a fluffy nighttime diaper and an infant sleeper. As she laid me down in my crib I looked at the clock. I was only 7:30. Damn it WAS gonna be a long month. I didn't start drifting off to sleep around 1:30.

Hey its Ari. I hoped you like this first chappy 3 Ari


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

when I woke up I had no clue where I was but I could tell I had a diaper on. WTF why is there a diaper on me and why was I in a crib. I tried to stand up but I couldn't and I really needed to pee. There was no way in hell that I was gonna pee in this thing. someone had to be here they wouldn't leave me alone here. Then i remembered something this was Carlisle's punishment for me for what Alice did to me in the mall yesterday. I still don't understand why I was being punished if it _WAS Alice _ who went to far. I moved around trying to get comfortable when I moved into the wrong spot and I started wetting the diaper. I started crying and then Carlisle decided to come get me. When he put me on the changing table I started screaming kicking and flaring my arms I didn't want to be put in another diaper or be treated like a baby. Carlisle put a friggen pacifier in my mouth. I spit it out and kept screaming and fighting. Carlisle had Esmé come in and hold me down so he could change the diaper. After he finished Esmé picked me up and tried to calm me down. I eventually did and Esmé brought me down into the kitchen where Carlisle was waiting with breakfast for me consisting of bland oatmeal and a bottle of milk. Esmé put me in the high chair ,picked up the baby spoon and started feeding me the gross oatmeal. Carlisle gave me a kiss on the forehead and told Esmé he had to head to work. He also said for me to behave or I could expect a spanking from him when he got home.

I behaved till Esme said we needed to head to the store for diapers,formula,milk, baby food, pacifiers,a changing matt,bottles,baby cloths and diaper changing equipment. Esme took me upstairs changed my diaper put a tee shirt and baggy sweat pants on me. She took me to the Volvo and put me in the car seat in the back.

(i have tried to write the shopping scen like 5 times and its almost midnigh so i'm just gonna skip it)

I knew I was gonna get it when Carlisle go home. I had a fit in target. Esme had called Carlisle in the car and told him about my behavior.I am sO screwed.

Esme had been feeding me when Carlisle got home. As soon as I was finished Carlisle had me in the living room so we could talk about my behavior today. He and Esme decided that I had deserves a spanking and sense I was 18 I was getting 18 swats.

Carlisle put me over his lap pulled down my sweats and diaper then delivered a solid SMACK!. Then he really let me have it.

SMACK!SWAT!SMACK!SWAT!

"OWWWWIE!"

SMACK Smack Smack Swat Smack!

"ouch ouch owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwie!"

Smack swat swat swat smack!

This hurt like hell I thought.

The las three hurt the most. After Carlisle was done my ass hurt like hell and I was sobbing into Carlisle's arms as he slowly took me to the bathroom to give me bath and then put me to bed.

well peoples wad do u think i stopped ther only cuz its like eleven thirty here and i have dumbass testing tomorow so i gotta get to bed

Ps look up my fanfic facebook Dria Jackson just tell me ur from ff the pick says heart for sale. Love ya Ari


End file.
